Found You
by xO yUm yUm Ox
Summary: Yuck! I hate summarys...well this story is about finding th ereal you, by having found the you in another soul.
1. Remember how we met

Found You  
  
A/N: Just to inform everyone reading, pretty much the whole story is set back in a flashback.  
  
A/N: This story is rated R for explicit langue, drug use, and future sex scenes.  
  
Hermione sat down on her bed, like she did every night after a long day of fun; she was so happy to have this new found fun, it was a fun she had never been introduced to in her life. Tilting her head towards where she heard a shout she came across a picture of Tiffany and her. Just seeing that picture every night brought back the first time she heard of Tiffany.  
  
Begging  
  
"Mom!" Hermione dove under bed looking for her slippers. As she sat on the ground her mother quickly entered the room.  
  
"Yes dear?" Smiling her mother strolled over to her; the information just filled her head with so many positive thoughts of things to come.  
  
"Where are my slippers? I am supposed to buy the same for Lavender before school starts and I want to know the brand."  
  
"I think they are down stairs dear. But I have some wonderful news for you to hear!"  
  
"Well then, go ahead and tell me mother."  
  
"Today, I was reading the Daily Prophet, you know the Weasley's send all of theirs from their week to us each week- so any how, I happened to come across, on the front, this." She held up the paper, a picture of a blond girl wearing tight dark blue denim low riders, black thong, glass stilettos in her hands, and a black tube top walking towards a car. The article read From Hogwarts To Jail.  
  
"Right; but mother how does that involve my life?"  
  
"Because, the last name of the girl happens to be Parcalen."  
  
"So that is Aunt Sofia's daughter? How come I never met her?" Hermione quickly glanced at the picture once more, the girl in the photo looked an awful lot like herself; of course except from her golden blond locks.  
  
"Dear, your father and I never told you this, but you have a...a twin sister. Her name is Tiffany Parcalen; she ran away when she was three; Sofia called us and said she came there. So when we drove up she wouldn't leave with us, she said she would tell her 'husband's' daddy that we hit her so she could live with your aunt, but we never hit her. Sofia offered to take her in till she was older, but the age of 16 she was given the choice to come home. Your aunt called, told us she can no longer handle Tiffany, she was an out of control child and she needed us to take her in, so your father has headed down to pick her up from jail, and we are to go gather her things from aunt Sofia's home."  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped so fast and hard that it nearly popped off. Her parents had never lied to her in her whole life, and out of no where her mother explains she has a twin sister who has lived with her favorite aunt, another involved with the vicious lie, since she was three years old, "A what?"  
  
"Just change quickly, well now that I take a longer glance that will do. Hurry up, Sofia's says this girl has a lot."  
  
"This girl?! She is your fucking daughter bitch!"  
  
"Hermione Granger! You will not speak to me like that, now get in the car."  
  
Tiffany sat in the room with her parents and sister; those little prick. The god damned Brit's and English fuckfaces. She had lived perfectly fine back at fucking Sofia's pad, why hell did she need to come with these motherfuckers?! She hadn't seen them since she was three any way, and now since it was her sixth year she has to live with her fucking parents; fuck this "I am going out."  
  
"Well; where are you going? It's not like you live here any way?" Hermione grunted under breathe.  
  
"Any where to get away from you screwed up motherfuckers!"  
  
"You don't even know us! Jesus just cause you grew up in America doesn't make you any better, it makes about 12 times worse you little skank."  
  
"Call me a skank again bitch I dare you to, I will fucking kill you!"  
"Girls; shut your mouths, now go to your room." Their mother just had to step in. Tiffany actually never thought of her as her mother, but as that bitch that shot her out of her hole.  
  
"Rooms" Hermione had to correct her ignorant mother, of course Tiffany was to get her own room, and there wasn't a way on earth she would spend a night in the same room with that screwed up skanky witch.  
  
"Room. It is your sister's first night here; we couldn't get her one right away, what you have right now will do fine."  
  
"Listen, I will sleep on the couch here, I am not sleeping with the Prissy Princess, thank-you very much."  
  
"What did you just call me?"  
  
"The Prissy Princess!"  
  
"I am no Prissy Princess."  
  
"Right; that's why you haven't even hit second base."  
  
"Oh please."  
  
"Shut-it you two! There is a week left of summer before you two are back to Hogwarts, now cant you two get along for that little time, for your father and me."  
  
"I owe you nothing, Sofia raised me; so don't pull that shit on me, cause you fuckfaced losers don't get squat from me, I will be back at Sofia's in a second flat, keep that in mind." Tiffany quickly stood from her seat near Hermione on the couch, pushing past her so-called parents; she quickly rushed into her 'new' room to search threw her things for something to wear to sleep. Of course she was going to be forced to sleep in the house so she didn't feel like fighting those fuckers; because she knew her limits, and they were to be broken, and every time a limit was broke, someone wasn't going to be waking up the next morning.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hello; I know I haven't written for a bit, but what I am about to tell you is important, and I think you must know. I found out horrid news earlier today; I have got my self a twin sister, her name happens to be Tiffany Parcalen, you can find her on the front page. Yup, I have got my self a dug using, alcohol drinking, over man fucking twin sister. I happen to have a tad more bad news; I wont be spending this week with you and Ron, turns out I am to stay here with this 'psychotic case' for the whole week, I have yet to find myself a stay standing. Well I must be going, I think Tiffany just woke up and I am not in the mood to cross with her.  
  
Love always,  
  
Hermione  
  
It was the last day she was to spend at the retched house, so Tiffany felt she needed to get out, get a little energy killed; something, "Out..."  
  
"No, you are to stay here."  
  
"What? What the fuck is wrong with you fucking pussys?! I have always hated you; why else do you think I fucking ran?" By slamming the door to her room Tiffany drew the attention of a packing Hermione.  
  
"Why on earth are you such a bitch about every bloody thing?" Hermione looked up from the folding of her shirts.  
  
"Oh why the fuck do you want to know? Like you seriously give a shit, you couldn't fucking even remember me, I left when were fucking three and you know what they fucking hardly cared, they didn't put any effort in getting me to come home, so I stayed with Sofia! For fucks sake, they don't even care about my well being, but I am not allowed of this FUCKING HOUSE; so I don't need you up my ass. Fucking fine with you?"  
  
"All right, well I just wanted to get a tad bit acquainted with my own twin."  
  
"Well if you are so interested in getting acquainted with your twin, hire one to be your own, I am sure in your mind they will do a hell of a lot better. Of course every in the magic world thinks they are a higher class then you since they all live fucking here! Well it is their fucking problem; because I would rather dress like a fucking whore then a up-tight, bug up the ass, prick like you fuckers!"  
  
"Ok, maybe I was wrong to try. Listen just because you have built up anger from being not socially accepted..."  
  
"I am sorry; I am not socially accepted in your kind of class. I run with a different crowd, if you haven't noticed. I do drugs, I dink beer, I cut myself, I have sex with so many guys I lost track after 54, and I happen to have not have a real friend; but I still find myself to be popular with my crowd, so lets skip socially accepted, because lets remember I don't want to be a proper fuck like you." Tiffany sat down on the bed, starring at Hermione, who had fully stopped with what she was doing and sat on the bed also.  
  
"My God! How long have you lived like this?"  
  
"I started to do drugs when I was 8, but that was accidental, but addictive. I began to have sex as soon as I got my period, I started to cut when I was 12, and I have been drinking ever since I could reach the counter of Sofia's house."  
  
"You have got to be fucking kidding me?"  
  
"No; I don't not lie about my life."  
  
"Well...would you take it all back if you were given a chance?"  
  
"I have had that chance ever since I found out I was a fucking witch. So you tell me the answer to that question."  
  
"But why not?"  
  
"Oh please, never heard of the Butterfly Effect? Ashton Kutcher...ring any bells? You fuckers here are some serious fuckwits." Tiffany rubbed her eyes and lied down, pulling Hermione's covers over her freezing cold shoulders. She yawned softly waiting to here what Hermione had in store for.  
  
"Oh Tiffany, you act like we are perfect. Well let me let you in on a little secret of mine; I hate my life." Hermione lied down next to her sister, facing the other wall as she pulled the other side of the blankets over her.  
  
"What on earth is there for you to hate of your life, you happen to be dating the famous Harry Potter shouldn't that be enough."  
  
"Well to you, sure it would be. But for me boys aren't the complete closure on my life."  
  
"Oh fine. Look we better sleep, I mean your mother said we are to get up early."  
  
"She is your mother too."  
  
"Yeah right dear; she is dead to me. Hear that? DEAD TO ME!" The words echoed in Tiffany's head before she fell asleep aside by her own sister.  
  
"Good dear my dears." Blowing her kisses to her two daughters wasn't a pain for her at all as she quickly stowed back into her car.  
  
Tiffany quickly stoke up her middle finger in the air, as she screamed aloud, "Fuck off."  
  
"Aren't you just great? Come now, we should get situated on the train before; well you know they leave with out us. Unless you want to sit with your friends; Hermione looked at Tiffany with a slight satisfaction.  
  
"No I will sit with you. Now come on." Tiffany grabbed her sister's hand, placed on the other side of the trolley and ran for dear life.  
  
"Hermione!" The shout of Harry's voice rang threw the whole train, causing each head to make a ripple affect by leaning into the hall way. Not caring he ran right for Hermione, to be met half way by her.  
  
Entering the train to see Harry and Hermione still got Ron each time. HE quickly turned away, but couldn't help but look back. As he tried his hardest he happened to steer his direction to a girl, with a quite adorable sulky look on her face. If he didn't see Hermione and Harry standing in the middle of everything, he actually would have mistaken this one for his own best. Making his way slowly down towards the girl he felt a utterly pitiful kiss on the cheek stop him; Hermione would do that, just for pity on him.  
  
"Loser, why don't you introduce me to your little fa- I mean friends." Tiffany giggled as she noticed the red headed boy gawking at her. But then again, she had always had a thing for red heads.  
  
"Yes, come now you two. Tiffany and I have gotten us a place to stay for now. Hurry on before she swings into a violent mood swing."  
  
"Heard that bitch." Tiffany picked up her plaid pajama pants, and slid into the carriage with her Cookie Monster slippers.  
  
"Well Harry and Ron. This is my twin I wrote about; Tiffany." Hermione wasn't as embarrassed as she would have been 7 days ago to introduce her boyfriend to her skank twin.  
  
"Oh writing about me eh?" Tiffany glanced humorously at Hermione, she then turned her soft gaze over to the red head; well Ron as she think she caught the name.  
  
"I am sure she is pleasured to meet you both. Right Tiffany?"  
  
Pleasured, oh yes she was; pleasured is something she can happen to become with most hott ones. "Oh, yeah, sure I am. Wait Hermione, this is that Ron kid, you used to like and happens to be the poor one who lives with a whole fucking lot of...well I happen to not speak with you terms so I will keep with nasty ass people?"  
  
Hermione's eyebrows rose, she forgot she had mentioned that to Tiffany. Quickly she nodded her head in disagreement, "No, you must have been thinking of Eva."  
  
"Right; no wait, couldn't have, I have gotten high for a week now, seems like a year though."  
  
Ron's eye shifted from Hermione to Tiffany, then back to Hermione. Quickly he rose from his seat, leaving the room in abundance searching for an empty carriage soon to be found.  
  
"I will go get him." Harry began to stand up.  
  
"No hero boy you have done plenty for us little people. I have a feeling he doesn't want to see either of you any way, so I will bring him his bags." Tiffany pulled down his bags, she began to carry them off when she heard a mumbling come from a room. From what she had heard of Ron's voice, she assumed it was him so she quickly went into the carriage to find none other then Ron, "Look I brought you your things, incase you weren't really interested in coming on back."  
  
Ron starred at her for a moment then went back to his muffled murmuring.  
  
Tiffany sat across from Ron, looking him straight in the face, "Life can be one motherfucking bitch, am I right?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"So how did it feel to find out Hermione was dating Harry, your own best friend?"  
  
"It felt bloody horrible."  
  
"Like you had nothing to do? Did you just want to scream your lungs out and rip all you hair off your head."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ron, I know I may not be one you would like to talk to about this but, I was wondering, you ever do drugs?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ever drink."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Cut yourself."  
  
"No."  
  
"Fuck some one?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Two things in common! Well I know I happen to not be, little Miss. Perfect, but I have my good days, so far one is turning out to be one, so I wanted to know if you were interested in making a new friend, perhaps me?"  
  
"Well, since I met you on a good day, and you happen to be sweet and so far funny, I think I would. But have you ever done any of the things you asked me?"  
  
"Yes every one of them."  
  
"So you have cut you self?"  
  
"Yes, look closely at my arm. You can still see the marks, I haven't for a while now, but I once was hospitalized for it, I am surprised you didn't read that in the nasty article about me."  
  
"I did, but I thought it would be nicer to hear it come from you."  
  
Tiffany smiled; she spent the next several hours talking with Ron alone. In those seven hours she grew attached to him. Finally, found herself a real friend. A real friend. 


	2. The Newss

Dearest Dear  
  
"No Tiffany, your legs are too smaller then Hermione's now take this before we are late for the sorting." Ron passed Tiffany a bag of hers before he sat down on her bed.  
  
"Ok fine." Tiffany took the room: she quickly took Ron's arm, and ran out of the room. As she ran down the stairs laughing with Ron she accidentally bumped into a boy heading upstairs.  
  
"Watch where you are going you fucking slut!" The boy kept walking in his natural direction till he felt a book hit his neck.  
  
"You want to fucking say that again fuckface!" Tiffany was quickly pulled along by Ron before she started anything.  
  
"Tiffany, how about we keep you out of trouble for now?" Ron looked into her glimmering green eyes, a color Hermione had never had. She was walking a bit fast for the pace they need to be going.  
  
"I could have taken him; why on earth did you just pull me off; I could have killed him..."  
  
"That's the point; you could have killed him."  
  
"Ok...yeah I guess that it was right of you to pull me back, but I just wanted to prove myself to him."  
  
"You don't have to. You are better then him any way."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Well of course I do, ah look why don't we sit at the end of the table?"  
  
"I thought you were going to say that. I had no intention to sit next to the famous fucking Harry Potter."  
  
"Ah; I see."  
  
Tiffany walked into the Great Hall casually; she had actually looked suitable at the point. Her hair was nicely washed and was blow dried to lie back on her shoulders, under her robes Ron and her had picked out a black mini skit along with a white blouse, and 3 inch black heels. She was a true sight; and that pleased her quiet well.  
  
Ron took her hand and pulled her along till they were at their table. He noticed her eyes had begun to droop; he quickly motioned to her that she could rest her head on his shoulder, and she kindly took to the invitation.  
  
"Well it looks like Tiffany may have found a friend instead of a fuckbuddy." Hermione mumbled into Harry's unwilling ear, he was all ready in a bad mood from Ron's storming out and the fact Ron wouldn't speak with him.  
  
"Oh that id just great, does it look like I give a fuck?"  
  
"Sorry Harry, just saying. I mean I am proud of Tiffany."  
  
"Well I am sorry too; I didn't mean to snap at you."  
  
By the end of the whole ceremony; the ceremony Tiffany had slept through, Ron helped Tiffany back to the room she shared with Hermione.  
  
"Night Ron." Drowsily she kissed him on the cheek before she quietly slipped into her bed and dosed off.  
  
"G' night Tiffany." Ron stood over her for a second before he traveled off, nearly banging into a dresser when he tripped over something on the ground. Curious about what is was he picked it up, iit was a small CD player, he turned it on to see what exactly was in it. The voice was too familiar; it was Tiffany singing a song he had once heard, if he could recall correctly it was 'Every time' by Britney Spears. But Tiffany's voice sounded much more elegant then Britney's; she sounded over a million times better. Ron quickly scurried off before he woke Tiffany.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione looked at Ron with an unbelieving eye, for he had just left her room.  
  
"Oh yes?"  
  
"Why were you in my room?"  
  
"Oh I helped Tiffany up, she had fallen asleep during the dinner so I just brought her up a bit earlier, and that's all."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Tiffany woke up early in the morning. The sun was shining down on her soft skin, giving it a small perk, making it feel alive again. As she stirred from her bed she heard Hermione speaking, her voice was a bit muffled so Tiffany imagined it was just Hermione sleep talking or something. Ignoring the noise Tiffany walked to the window, sitting herself down she began to sing.  
Notice me  
  
Take my hand  
  
Why are we  
  
Strangers when  
  
Our love is strong  
  
Why carry on without me?  
  
Everytime I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
I make believe  
  
That you are here  
  
It's the only way  
  
I see clear  
  
What have I done  
  
You seem to move on easy  
  
And everytime I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
I may have made it rain  
  
Please forgive me  
  
My weakness caused you pain  
  
And this song is my sorry  
  
Ohhhh  
  
At night I pray  
  
That soon your face  
  
Will fade away  
  
And everytime I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
Tiffany glanced outside, it was still as sunny as it was once she awoke, but she now felt a presence coming from the out in, something was wrong but she couldn't grasp what it was that was wrong. Quickly she thought of Ron; was he just a pity friend? Did he even care for her? She had only known him for a day; was he going to fuck her then just be on with his life? As a single tear rolled down her cheek, Tiffany pulled out a box from under her bed. She opened up the little wooden box, pulled out a small cloth, and unraveled the cloth revealing a blade.  
  
Harry shook Ron with all his might, "Get up of your lazy ass, it is time for us to get to breakfast."  
  
Ron remained silent the whole time he took to get ready. He could see Harry's normally green eyes turn into small green fires.  
  
"RON! Come on and stop being a bloody bastard and start talking to me!"  
  
Ron glared at Harry with a smirk of satisfaction before he left the room.  
  
"I have been waiting in here for at least 10 minute Ron, I was ready to go eat by myself. Sorry about last night, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you, I wanted to stay up but Hermione woke me up so early yesterday morning it was all I could do." Tiffany smiled at Ron. Today was another day that she looked glamorous; nice pink heels, with a white mini skirt, a light pink top with the name Tiffany across it, with her cloaks open over her outfit. Her hair was back in a pony tail, a few strands fell onto her soft complexion. Her gold earrings shown brightly as a ray from the sun went across them.  
  
"It is ok. Why don't we get to breakfast, I am starved."  
  
"Ok." Tiffany got up and fixed her cloak and skirt before taking Ron's hand. Her soft hands gave off the scent of Sweet Pea hand lotion. The scent wafted into Ron's nose as they traveled towards the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione sat in the Great hall alone; Ron hadn't spoken to her since the few words on the train the day earlier. It was bad enough that her and Harry weren't exactly seeing eye to eye, but now this, where was Tiffany when she needed her. Wait she needed Tiffany? No that wasn't really true; or was it?  
  
As if Hermione's so-called prayers were answered, Tiffany entered the Great Hall, arm in arm with Ron. Everyone looked at the two. As Hermione tilted herself a bit better she saw a jealous expression on Draco's face. Draco jealous of Ron? That has to be impossible, unless Draco had some thing for Tiffany. But along with herself Tiffany was muggleborn. But Tiffany was a far different girl; a person who rebelled, never followed rules. She was a girl who hated you and everything about you; she was person who had the heart, but never used it from all her anger that was built u p inside. Then again maybe Draco's expression wasn't a jealous one, it was possible he was extremely disgusted so his face came out so awkward looking; for Tiffany was as Draco and his father called them a 'Disgrace to witch and wizards everywhere.'  
  
Harry had followed after Ron and Tiffany so he was the next to enter the hall, all faces turned on him. With not a clue why, he continued over to Hermione. He saw the weak smile cross her lips, but he chose to ignore it for now. No need to make a scene on an empty stomach.  
  
"How is everything going with you and Ron?" Hermione had to get involved before Harry was able to stuff his face.  
  
"Well is he sitting next to us now?" Harry looked over at Hermione whose face showed a look of concern for Harry and Ron's friendship.  
  
"Maybe he just needs to blow off steam. I think maybe spending time with Tiffany will help him."  
  
Now Harry was not one to disgrace upon those he didn't know but, he was hungry and Hermione's constant chatter was getting to him, "That's a laugh!"  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"Maybe he needs Tiffany right now? Yeah right; no one needs that bitch in their life. Look at her own; do you see her living out an even ok one herself? She is one hello of screwed up child." Harry knew he was now growing some attention to himself by his tone.  
  
"I know she may not be the best person but Harry she is blood."  
  
"Yes, she is a bloody bitch."  
  
"I hope you are happy eating alone. No one and I repeat no one says anything that horrid about my own family, especially my twin." Hermione stood from her seat, leaving Harry behind with no care she went in Tiffany's direction. She sat next to her sister, who at that point was tilting her head in confusion.  
  
"Um Hermione dear? I know this maybe be a little rude, but why are you over here? How come you're not sitting with Potter?"  
  
"Oh, he said something."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Well he called you a bitch, said you were one screwed up child and no one needed you in their life."  
  
Tiffany quickly popped out of her seat. No one ever fucked around with her. Well maybe not literally. But well. She had to kick Harry's ass. It is the only way to get this all right.  
  
"He said what? That bloody bastard!" Ron got up with Tiffany; the two had turned a number of heads in their direction. Everyone looked at them.  
  
Tiffany's eyes went from glimmering green to fiery red. She was ready to get that fucker.  
  
"You two be seated. No need for Tiffany to give him an all out beating before classes start."  
  
"Fine; well Hermione what class do you have first today?"  
  
'I am have to same as you dimwit. Same with Ron."  
  
"I all ready knew Ron and I had to same classes. So we have fucking Snape first. I hate that fucker. I hate this whole fucking school...well I don't hate you two that is."  
  
"Flattered Tiffany, I truly am. Now why don't you two join me in eating some breakfast? Ron lets wipe the smug little look off your face and sit in your seat?"  
  
After an undyingly boring breakfast Tiffany was on her way to Potions alone for Hermione and Ron were going to speak with Harry. She took the wrong way purposely to be late, she always like to fuck around with Snape's mind. The corridor was freezing cold, dustier then an abounded home and smellier then a fat man who hadn't taken a bath in over a month. Gasping for her breathe from the stench and dust Tiffany passed out to never be found.  
  
Snape stormed into the room with his normal tone; Hermione had wondered where Tiffany was but she couldn't leave now. Talking with Harry got the three to a better place, they had all talked about when he said Ron was ready to pounce but Hermione kept him calm. Harry apologized and said he would say his sorrys to Tiffany when he saw her, but she wasn't there.  
  
"Ms. Granger do you know where Ms. Parcalen might be right now?" Snape eyed Hermione; he knew she had just been informed about Tiffany being her own blood. Leave it to muggles to never tell their children their own sisters.  
  
"No professor, I haven't seen her since breakfast."  
  
"Did she say she was going to be late?"  
  
"No; she left for class before I did."  
  
"I find that a little hard to believe."  
  
"It is true Professor."  
  
"Then how is she not here all ready? She is a seventh year like the rest of the students here, so she knows her way to class by now."  
  
"I don't have a clue where she could be Professor."  
  
"Right then. We shall start with out her."  
  
Draco laughed to himself, knowing the Gryffindors were to lose points for Tiffany's sake. He then remembered their sixth year; that night towards the end of the year. She was the bloody best girl he had ever had sex with. But she was the biggest slut he had ever met. But still, he felt better with her. It must have been because she was a nasty bitch towards everyone. But this year she was different; she was hanging out with the mud blood, the Weasel, and that fucking sod Potter. Maybe he would go look for her. No, what was he thinking; was he in his right state of mind?  
  
He was quickly torn from his train of thought by the feel of the feel of Pansy's Parkinson's hand on his own, she was trying to get his attention. She must have sat down next to him with out him noticing.  
  
"Draco, did you see that Tiffany girl from the Daily Prophet today?" Pansy's voice began to carry, drawing the attention of others.  
  
"Yes, who cares, she is a little friend of Weasley and the mud blood." Draco hissed. This caused Pansy to shut her mouth.  
  
Tiffany regained her conscience later on in the day, the corridor still remained as foul smelling as earlier. As she ran down the corridor to get to the next she heard footsteps, of course she topped, holding her breathe till the person passed. It was Malfoy, of all the people to be wandering at the time, it was him. She quickly moved out into the same hall as him, she ran past him towards the nearest bathroom to throw up any food that had not yet been digested. A minute or so later, after washing her face off, she sprayed her as she popped in as many tic- tacs as possible before heading back into the hall only to meet eye-t0-eye with Draco.  
  
"Oh Draco." Her voice muffled because of the tic-tacs over taking her mouth.  
  
"Loved the article in the paper Tiffany; genius. Never would have thought you were going to be the first to be arrested for our year." His sarcasm drew weary as he noticed her eyes drift off.  
  
"Thanks...."  
  
"So Tiffany, where were you this morning?"  
  
"Well as much I can remember I was taking a longer way to potions to piss off Snape and the others..."  
  
"Oh aren't we just a troublemaker?"  
  
"Well yes, any way the last thing I remember was being in the most foul smelling, dusty corridor before, as I am assuming passed out."  
  
"Oh how terrible."  
  
"Draco aren't you just sweetheart...come now you don't hate me. We both now that."  
  
"Well of course I don't hate you. So are you ok?"  
  
"I will be fine. I think I just have a slight bump on my head, can you see it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have to tell you something."  
  
"All right fine." He searched her eyes to see if maybe they would explain the true story to him.  
  
"Ok, well we both happen to know we had sex a few times last year. We also happen to know I had sex with a few other guys, but all those times, I wasn't high or drunk so, they all wore condoms. But that one night, when my muggle born friend Jenna gave me some Special-K, so I shared it with you, and you didn't wear a condom when we fucked that night."  
  
"This is getting to what now?"  
  
"Listen Draco, I haven't slept with any one since you, because I decided I didn't want to be a little slut, and the fact I found out. I am pregnant."  
  
"What the fuck?"  
  
"I know. Listen Draco, that's why I was in the paper, I was trying to rob them for some money for me in the baby; I knew you wouldn't be of much help so I had to do something."  
  
"Well if you had told me then I would have."  
  
"Right, by telling you that I would have to tell you the truth; Draco the reason I am hanging out with Hermione is because I am her sister. Twin sister."  
  
"So you are muggle born?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Whoa."  
  
"Listen, Draco. I think we both should get back to classes...or what ever we have next. If you need to talk any more with me about this, then meet me by the lake outside tonight."  
  
"I guess I should. I wouldn't be man if I didn't live up to a father's duties."  
  
Tiffany quickly kissed his cheek and ran off, as she waved good-bye.  
  
Tiffany traced circles in the water with her finger, she began to think of how much her life had changed since she found out she was pregnant. Of course she had been hiding, with none other then a spell; that was an up side for being a witch, there is a spell for everything. Draco still hadn't shown up, but she didn't mind. She liked the scenery so she wasn't planning on leaving for a while. The moon light hit the water softly, giving it a soft alluring glow. To her surprise it smelt wonderful out, like fresh flowers that were no where in sight.  
  
"Where is Tiffany?" Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common working on a paper when Harry interpreted the silence. Ron looked up at him, still slightly upset about his earlier comment.  
  
"I don't know. I have a feeling my sister is still sleeping. One night when I was talking with her she said she loved the outside, it was a place for her to just sit around in its glorious beauty."  
  
"Well I haven't seen here all day. I have a feeling she skipped. But earlier this morning she promised me she wouldn't skip." Ron seated him self next to Harry to look at what Harry had been starring at for a while now.  
  
"I was talking with Pansy earlier today, who spoke with Draco and he told her that he saw her today, and that she was sick. She had thrown up in the girls' lavatory after having passed out in small hallway." Lavender looked up from the note she was writing to some Huffle Puff.  
  
Hermione's eyebrows rose, "Oh."  
  
"So she would probably be in the hospital wing?" Ron moved again, this time he was walking towards Lavender.  
  
"Maybe; that was all pansy told me." Lavender quickly hid the note in her pocket.  
  
Draco quickly walked outside, unseen by others he walked over to where he noticed Tiffany was sitting. He sat himself down on the moist green grass located next to the lake. "Hey."  
  
"Hey Draco. Ok let's get to this. I am not going to lie to you; I don't have feelings for you and I would be hurting you and myself if I said I did, so obviously I am keeping my baby so..."  
  
"Well I have no feelings for you either, but I promise you I will not leave you and my child on your asses." 


End file.
